


I woke up in your bed..

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Confessions, Drunk John Watson, Drunk Sex, First Time, M/M, Top John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John wakes up in Sherlock's bed, it's happened before.. but he could remember those nights. This one? It was a bit blurry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a disclaimer! I'm not a good writer, so sorry.

Sherlock stood at the foot of his bed, dressed in his pajama pants and nothing else. 

His eyes stuck to the sleeping form of John Watson. John Watson.. was in his bed. They had had slept there after-

Sherlock shakes his head taking a deep breath before rounding to the side of his bed to get a closer look at his lovely doctor. 

Soft warm skin and shiney blonde hair, he looked comfortable.  
the thought had occurred more than once to Sherlock that it would be nice to have John hold him while he slept.  
No action was taken of course. 

Sherlock's gaze fell to his own chest, bites and marks covered his hips, chest and arms. He remembers exactly how it felt when John left them all, hot breath on his skin and Johns words rumbling against him. 

John had stumbled in last night, lestrade directly behind. Both smiling and very clearly drunk. John struggled out of his coat, dropping it onto the floor as Sherlock looked on. 

" 'ave fun with the headache tomorrow" lestrade said laughing as John dropped into his seat. 

Apparently, this counted as a proper goodbye, because Greg took his leave shortly after. 

John looked over at Sherlock and offered a big smile.  
"Sherlock, love. Could you get me some water"

And of course, caught off guard by the endearment, Sherlock had gotten up and quickly fetched John a cup of water. His cheeks warming. 

Sherlock didn't think John would notice - at least not in his state, but he did. John's hand closed around Sherlocks wrist, and tugged him back with a surprising amount of strength. 

"Your face is red, darlin' " he said, sending Sherlock deeper into his flustered state. 

"No it isn't." Sherlock denied quickly. Pleased with how even his voice was. 

John smiled, setting his glass aside and looking back at Sherlock. 

"It is. Will you sit here?" John said tugging at Sherlock's wrist again, directing him to the bit of floor in front of John's chair. 

Sherlock looked at him "Why-"  
John cut him off "Sit." He said, his tone was commanding. 

Sherlock sat, looking at John. Struggling to make sense of John's behavior. Of course he knew alcohol had it's place here, but... This wasn't like John.. not like him at all. 

John kept his fingers around Sherlocks wrist. His eyes searching over Sherlock's face. 

"John.." Sherlock said softly. -not yet knowing that later on that night, it's one of the only things he would be saying.- 

John reached over moving a finger along Sherlocks jaw line.  
"Sherlock." He said back. His fingers dropping lower, moving slowly down his neck and stopping on Sherlock's collar bone. 

Sherlock remembers how he suddenly couldn't breath, how he didn't dare move in case John stopped. 

John didn't stop. Not even when Sherlock was squirming and moaning beneath him, begging John to give him everything. 

 

Sherlock stepped away from his bed, and sat down on the floor. The question now was.. how much did John remember?  
How much of this would John get upset or disgusted about? 

John was straight. He had said so many times before.  
Sherlock knew that when John first touched him, kissed him, the proper thing to do would have been to take John to his room, let him sleep some of the alcohol off. 

Sherlock pinched at his arms. He knows he should've.. but he didn't.. couldn't.. not when John was telling him he was beautiful and smart and kissing him like he wanted too, like Sherlock had only ever dreamed he would. He couldn't tell him to stop, even if he had wanted.


	2. I remember you saying my name.

John stirred, snapping Sherlock out of his thoughts and to the present situation. 

Sherlock quickly backed away from the bed, snatching a shirt up off the floor as he runs from his room and quickly to the couch. 

He jumps onto the sofa and pulls the shirt on before pausing. 

Not yours. His head rings.

He pulls at the fabric of the shirt looking over it with mild alarm. 

It's Johns shirt, obviously. But taking it off isn't an option.  
Not with all the marks that scattered his body. Keeping it on however...sends the same message. 

John's footsteps near living room.

Sherlock drops, laying on the sofa and pulling his knees to his chest, he should've brought his robe.. he'd left it hanging on his closet door. 

Mistake. He thought and noted that maybe he should buy another, one to leave in the living room. So he wouldn't have to deal with situations like this again.  
As if they would happen again. 

John paused in the entryway to the kitchen, his eyes scanning over Sherlock and scowling a bit. 

It's not an angry scowl, Sherlock reassured himself. His mouth wasn't the right shape for it to be an angry scowl. He looked more.. confused. 

John doesn't say anything. Instead, he continues into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water and taking two small pills, aspirin most likely. 

Sherlock keeps his head low, whether out of embarrassment or pain was up to what John would say.

A Moment later John sits in his chair, cup of tea in hand. "Sh'lock" he says. His voice was still rough, cloudy with sleep. 

"John." Sherlock kept his eyes down, fixed on the soft blue and white stripes of his pajama bottoms.

".. l woke up.. in your bed" John said. 

Something heavy took up all the space in Sherlock's gut, making it difficult to speak. 

Sherlock nods. "You were drunk, it was the closest bed." He says. Which is true. 

John looks at him again. "That's my shirt." He says, something in his tone changes. It's softer. 

Sherlock closes his eyes, the weight in his gut now quickly changing from hot to cold over and over again.

He searches for an excuse.

'really? It was in my drawer'

'i know, I lost all mine'

John cuts off his train of thought. "Uhm.. Sherlock. Last night.." John starts. Sherlock swallowed and tried his best to keep his expression neutral. 

This is it. The end of Sherlock and John. He thinks. I lose John because I couldn't control myself. 

John scratched gently at the back of his neck before continuing.  
"I-i only remember.. uhm.. bits and pieces, of last night.. but-"

Sherlock cuts him off, opening his eyes and sounding a bit more impatient than he'd like. "What do you remember?" 

John smiled guiltily, looking down into his cup. Pink dusting his cheeks. Sherlock can't decide if that's good or bad. 

"I remember you saying my name.. a lot. A-and how pretty.. you were-are" John said softly. "But! I uh, I don't want you to feel.."  
John scowled again, swirling his cup, as if the words he needed would appear in it. 

Sherlocks face burned, John said he was pretty. Not only did he say that he was pretty, but he corrected himself, bringing the compliment to the present. John thought he was pretty even now. 

"Taken advantage of!" John said finally. "I don't want you to feel taken advantage of. I just uhm..that's not my intention." He said. Tapping his finger against his glass. 

Sherlock sits up, keeping his knees at his chest and looking over John's face. Where was the 'yes it was a mistake. We won't ever speak of it.' or the 'im straight, and this never happened'

Sherlock had expected many things, thought through all the possible conversations or lack thereof, but he didn't expect this.  
John was - in a rough way - saying sorry. Addressing the situation and actually calling Sherlock.. pretty. He wasn't angry. Nor disgusted. 

"You're blushing." John said. Sherlock blinked, eyes focusing back on John, who he hadn't noticed was watching intently. 

"I-im not." He denied quickly. 

John smiled. "I remember that too" he said sipping his tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!💜  
> Sorry if there's a bunch of typos. 😳


	3. Under his belt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from johns perspective.

John had been out all morning, first the clinic, then the shop. Still, Sherlocks reaction was stuck on repeat. Running maddening circles round his head. 

He'd blushed. John thought, of course he'd seen Sherlock red in the face before. They were active often enough that he'd seen Sherlock flushed up from running through all of London, or from nearly being strangled. - that happens too much, in John's opinion. Why do they all go for his throat? - but this was different. This was words. John's words that had made Sherlock blush. He felt what John was saying. 

John knew the second he had woken up something was different. The flat was silent, but not the Sherlock-is-thinking type of silent, it was more like i-put-a-jar-of-eyes-in-the-microwave-and-it-caught-on-fire-im-sorry. Guilty silence, is what it was. 

Sherlock had only confirmed it when he stayed tucked in the sofa, his nose nearly touching his knees, and the fact that he was wearing John's shirt. Sherlock never wore dirty clothes if he could help it. Especially not other people's dirty clothes. So logically, he had been in a hurry to leave his room. 

John knew he had better approach the situation carefully. He knew Sherlock well enough by now that if he had been in enough of a hurry to wear dirty clothes, and not only ignore John when he came into the living room but cram his entire being up so small he only took up half the sofa, he was a bit distraught.. or bored.

John walked slowly up the stairs of 221b and opened the flat door, grocery sacks in hand. Sherlock -who was still sitting on the sofa, knees at his chest and in John's shirt. Still.- glanced over at him for a moment. 

John offered a smile and set the groceries in the kitchen, leaving them on an empty counter space, the was nothing refrigerated. There was no point in that, God knows what was in the fridge, and food didn't need to join it. 

John shrugged his coat off and set it aside, taking his seat. Sherlock didn't stir, his eyes remaining fixed on the coffee table. 

"Sherlock."John said gently, a small hum is what he got in return.

"Come here." John said. Equally as soft. 

Sherlock finally looked up, eyes searching over John's face for some clue of what he wanted. "..why?" He asked. 

"Please come here, love." John tossed in the endearment, hoping Sherlock would realize his intentions weren't bad ones. 

He was finally sober and over his hangover, and if he was going to have Sherlock under his belt, he wanted to remember it. All of it. 

Sherlock looked at him, studying his face, while his own turned a light shade of pink. 

He got up slowly, making his way over to John and standing quietly beside his chair. 

"Last night, what did I tell you?" John asks.

"..you told me to get you a glass of water.." Sherlock said, his face darkening in colour a bit. 

"And then?" John pressed, and Sherlock's eyes fell.

"You told me to 'sit'" he said. 

John smiles "and did you?" He asked, leaning and resting his chin against his palm. 

Sherlock goes still for a moment before he nods. 

This is where things got.. risky. "Will you sit for me now?" John asks, tone careful and quiet. 

Sherlock swallowed, before stepping in front of John's chair and sitting. His face blooming from pink to red and hands clasped loosely in his lap. 

"I remember, I touched you here" John said as his hands moved slowly under Sherlocks jaw before gently tilting his chin up, bringing Sherlocks eyes up just a bit. 

Sherlock blinked quickly, fists clenching as John's fingers dipped lower, pulling gently at the collar of his shirt. 

"And here.." John said, eyes stuck to a purple mark on Sherlock's collar bone. John knew he had left it and he couldn't help but be disappointed that he couldn't actually remember leaving it. 

Sherlock glances up, catching John eye. "You liked it here." John said smiling. 

Sherlock's breath stilled.. no. All of Sherlock stilled, as John leaned in, Sherlock eyes falling to John's lips and watching intently. 

"Come up here." He says, he wraps a gentle hand around Sherlocks wrist, guiding him up and into his lap, knees on either side of John's hips. 

Sherlock's breath stutters a bit and he holds his hands awkwardly at his chest. John can't help but smile "here, you hands go here." John says, taking Sherlocks wrists and placing his hands on his shoulders. 

"John" Sherlock says. His eyes are glued to John shoulders, his fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt. 

John pulls him closer by his hips, and smiling. "Yes love?" 

Sherlock reddened, "I uhm..." He trailed off

"Do you want to stop?" John asks, he knows that it's easy for Sherlock to get overwhelmed, either thinking too much or dealing with too much. 

Sherlock's shakes his head quickly "no! Of course not.. but.. can I.. touch here?" Sherlock carefully raises a hand from Johns shoulder, barely brushing it through his hair. 

"Of course, wherever you like." He said. He gently directing Sherlock into a kiss.

Sherlock's lips are soft and taste slightly of tea. His hands move up into John's hair, as he kisses back. He's soft about it, gentle. Like he's mapping out every inch of John's lips. John once again curses himself for missing their first kiss. Proper idiot he had been. 

John pulls away and Sherlock opens his eyes slowly. He really is pretty.. he's more than pretty, he's fucking beautiful. 

"Sherlock, can I have a do over.. of last night?" John asked quietly. Sherlock pauses, eyes widening as John's words register fully.

"Y-you want... That?" He asks. 

"Yes, hadn't I made that clear?" John asks smiling softly and pulling on Sherlock's shirt collar. 

Sherlock stares at him, joy and confusion tugging at his expression. 

John kissed his forehead. "Let's go to your room again." He said.

John stands, taking Sherlock by the hand and leading him back into his room sitting him on the bed. 

Sherlock looks at him again "you really want this? With ME?" He asks again. John climbs into bed, pushing Sherlock over a bit, so he's sitting in the center.

"Yes, I do. It's starting to sound like you don't want this with me though" John teases. 

"No no! I do, really, I like it." he says.

John smiles, "I'll remember that. We are definitely going to talk about it"

Sherlock scowled and started to argue, John shook his head covering Sherlocks mouth. "Later." He said, moving his hand and placing another gentle kiss on Sherlocks lips. He moves, positioning himself between Sherlocks legs and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

Sherlock leaning in closer, his hands pulling softly at John shirt. 

John drops his hands to Sherlocks hips, slipping his hands under his shirt, pleased with the soft warm skin he finds there.

Sherlock shuddered grip tightening in John's shirt. 

John pulls away, leaving a tiny gap between them, Sherlocks face is red, his eyes focused on johns lips 

"Sensitive are we?" He says. Sherlock's eyes flick up "shut up" he says. John laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAH cliffhanger!!
> 
> So sorry, have to go out to lunch though 😬😭  
> I'll update asap!!💜💜


	4. Under his belt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting steamy.

John kisses along Sherlocks cheek, sliding his hands farther up his shirt. Pleased with Sherlock's reactions. His eyes falling closed and legs opening just a bit wider to allow John to move closer. 

John drops his gaze to Sherlocks chest smiling. Soft pale skin covered in purple marks. "Can I take this off?" He asks softly, pulling at the shirt.

Sherlock nods "yes. Please." He said. 

John makes quick work of it, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside. He runs his hands over Sherlock's chest, stopping at his hips. "You're beautiful." John mutters. John hadn't really meant to say it, it was more of a personal thought, but judging by the way Sherlock's breath caught and his face reddened, it was the right thing to say. 

John moves over him, kissing along his neck, trailing lower. Pulling soft sounds from Sherlock each time he left a new mark. 

Oh poor Sherlock. John thought, smiling. By the time he was done with him, all of London would know what they had done. 

Sherlock pulled on John's shirt. "John" he said. 

"yes?" He asked. Squeezing at Sherlock's hips. 

"Take your shirt off." He said, pulling again at John shirt. John smiled, his shirt joining Sherlocks on the floor. At once Sherlock's eyes were on him, looking over his chest and arms, his face tinting pink as he raised his hands, running them over anywhere he was brave enough to touch. 

John could feel heat creeping across his cheeks. He'd been under Sherlocks gaze before, scrutinized and searched. But this was different. No deductions came out of Sherlocks mouth, no scowls took over his face and no silent judgment.  
No, Sherlock was just.. admiring. John felt a rush of pride, it took a lot to impress Holmes, but all he had to do was take his shirt off. 

John smiled, tilting Sherlock's chin up. Tearing Sherlock's eyes away from his chest, and kissing him. John tilts his head, biting gently at Sherlock's bottom lip. 

Sherlocks fists curl against John's chest, pressing himself closer to John's thigh, shuddering at the friction he finds. 

John grins, pressing his thigh against Sherlock's hard-on.  
John breaks the kiss, leaning back and looking over Sherlock, panting beneath him, lips red and wet from his attention. 

"God, Sherlock. You look so perfect laid out under me" John mutters. 

Sherlocks hips ground against him again followed by a soft "j-john"

"You're already so undone, all we've done is kiss" John said teasingly, his hands slipping lower, catching on Sherlock's belt buckle. "Do you want me to touch you, Sherlock?" John asked. 

"Yes, y-yes John" his voice was thin. John looked over him, hating that he had missed this the first time. John easily tossed Sherlock's belt aside, and pulled his trousers down. Sherlock's face darkend, bright red blush staining his cheeks and ears. 

John pauses, quickly looking around him before spotting what he needs on the bedside table. He reaches over grabbing the bottle of lube off the table squeezing a small amount on his hand. He moves back over Sherlock, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Wouldn't want it to be uncomfortable" he says, wrapping his hand around Sherlocks length. 

John slowly brings his hand down, making Sherlock's eyes screw shut and a soft moan fall past his lips. 

Sherlock covers his mouth almost instantly, pressing his knuckles against this lips. John smiles and repeats the action, thumbing Sherlock's tip, pulling more sounds from Sherlock. 

"Have you ever.. had someones mouth on you?" John asks, pulling Sherlock's hand away from his mouth. 

Sherlock shook his head quickly.

I'll be his first then. John thinks, smiling. He leans down carefully taking Sherlocks tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue slowly. 

Sherlocks hands grab at John's hair "John!" He nearly chokes on his own breath. John moves his hands up, pulling Sherlock's trousers all the way off and tossing them aside before taking more of him into his mouth, making Sherlock's head roll back and little moans of "i-i won't lasts!" And "oh john"s pour from Sherlocks mouth. 

John had never heard Sherlock say his name like that. He adored it. 

John settled on a good rythm, licking and sucking at all he could fit into his mouth. 

"I-i won't, John you have t-to sto-ah! Stop" Sherlock's voice came out thin, broken up with moans and cracks.

John didn't care if he lasted, with the sounds he was making, the look on his face, John wanted him to finish. To feel so good, he would never question if John wanted him again. 

Sherlock tugged at John's hair and John slowly pulls off, dragging his tongue all the way up Sherlocks cock.

Sherlock shudders his hands falling from John's hair, as John sits up.  
"You're so sensitive, how long did you hold up last night?" John asked, panting lightly. 

Sherlock shook his head, eyes still closed as he struggled to catch his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient, and sorry all these chapters are so short.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steamy still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long.

Sherlock struggled to regain himself, to collect his thoughts, but it was nearly impossible with John's hand still on his thigh and his breath against his knee. He curled his fists into the sheets, trying to catch his breath. 

"You couldn't have lasted long" John says softly.

Sherlock shakes his head, face Scarlett. John was right, he hadn't lasted long. "T-twice" Sherlock muttered between breaths.

John trailed kisses down Sherlock's thigh, leaving another mark before asking -in an unfairly calm voice given the situation- "twice what, love?" 

John shifted, moving to kiss along Sherlock's neck and jaw, making it difficult for Sherlock to speak as well as keep his eyes open.

John swiped his thumb over Sherlock tip, earning another Shakey gasp. "Tw-twice- you-" Sherlock ground out panting lightly. 

John smiles, kissing Sherlock's chin "did you come twice? Just for me?" He asks softly. 

Sherlock nods quickly, brows knitting together. "Please s-stop teasing" he pants. 

John raises an eyebrow. "Never guessed you would be so impatient" he said, stroking Sherlocks length, making his head fall back and eyes screw shut, he bites his lip and John can't get enough. 

His high strung, dignified detective was beneath him. Under his hands moaning and stuttering. It was a starting -but oh so welcome- difference compared to Sherlock's usual behavior. 

John stroked again, and again, settling on a pace that pulled the most amazing sounds from Sherlock while also keeping him just on the edge of finishing.

John kissed over Sherlock chest, "do you want to finish Sherlock?"John asked, voice low.  
Sherlock nodded quickly, his fingers curling against John's shoulders, leaving a few small scratches. "Will you say my name? I wanna hear you say my name." John said, kissing along Sherlock's neck, his voice raising goosebumps. 

"J-john" Sherlock moaned softly. It was slutty. Especially for Sherlock. But God John loved it. 

John quickened his pace and Sherlock moaned an obscenely loud "John!" Before finishing on John's hand and over his own stomach. John smiled kissing him gently and reaching over to the bedside table, taking a few tissues for cleanup.

Sherlock struggled to open his eyes, face flushed "i- what about you? I can-" John cuts him off pulling him closer to his chest 

"Sherlock. I wanted to remember you. Not myself. Just enjoy the afterglow, love" John said, after all, this -as far as John was concerned- was far from the last time this would ever happen. There was always next time. 

Sherlock relaxed against him. "You sure? I really don't mind doing-" John laughed, covering Sherlocks mouth and looking at him. "Next time." He said softly, placing a kiss on Sherlock's forehead.

Sherlock's eyes widened just a bit and he went quiet for a minute before his voice sounded again, soft and hopeful. "...There's a next time?"

John nods slowly, his hand moving to stroke gently through Sherlock's hair. "Only if you want of course, but... Yeah. I think that a next time would be...good" 

Sherlock nodded, his heart thundering in his chest. A stupid reaction, especially considering what they had just done but.. John wanted more.. not just touching but all of it. All of Sherlock. He wanted to be closer not just physically but emotionally, and while that was dangerous.. Sherlock could never say no to that. Not to his John. "..very good" Sherlock murmured, pressing his lips to John's throat. 

Yes- Sherlock thought, pressing impossibly closer to john- HIS John. He liked the sound of that.  
-  
Oh yes- John thought -there was definitely going to be a next time. And a time after that, and a time after that and there would be moring coffee and cuddling and bed sharing. Yes.. John could most definitely get used to waking up in Sherlock's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deadass couldn't think of how to continue this fic. So sorry it's not like... Super smutty just couldn't get it right. Hope you still enjoyed it though! Thanks for reading❤️💙❤️💙❤️💙❤️


End file.
